one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bayonetta vs. Sir Dan
Bayonetta vs. Sir Dan '''is a One Minute Melee that is a part of DraconianA's Grand Multiversal Tournament. The tournament can be found here. Intro '''The Grand Multiversal Tournament! Only four fighters are left for the semifinals, and only one of them will win! Who will advance? Who will be eliminated? WHO WILL DIE!? Fight Bayonetta and Sir Daniel Fortesque are teleported onto the rim of an active volcano. Seeing the big lava pit right next to him, Sir Dan gulps. “So,” he muffles, “can we move away from here for our fight?” Bayonetta smirks. “You know, I couldn’t understand a single word you said, but that’s adorable.” She equips Pillow Talk in her hands and Onyx Roses onto her feet. Seeing her suddenly have shotguns and beam swords on her, Sir Dan just gets his sword out. This seems like an uphill battle to him, but can he make it? Looks like things are heating up! FIGHT!!! Bayonetta shoots at Sir Dan with Onyx Roses, getting in several shots. She continues with several slices from Pillow Talk before spinning around, Hitting Sir Dan some more. Getting knocked back, Sir Dan runs forward and swings at Bayonetta as soon as she becomes open. Getting several good hits in, Sir Dan takes out a gatling gun and fires, the stream of bullets pushing Bayonetta to uneven ground. Sir Dan charges forward with his shield, but Bayonetta rolls to his backside, slowing down time and continuously attacking afterwards. As time returns to normal, Sir Dan starts sliding down the side of the volcano. Bayonetta, however, stops him by pulling him in with a whip, Kulshedra. Bayonetta hits Sir Dan into the air as she twists around, kicking him before they could drop back down. She continues this combo again before Sir Dan manages to block a third twist with a shield. He bashes Bayonetta away before hitting the ground, barely keeping himself together. Suddenly, a panther rushes into him, scratching and biting at his bones. Sir Dan pushes the panther off before shocking it with lightning, revealing it to be Bayonetta. Back in human form, she uses Lt. Col. Kilgore, magic grenade launchers, to shoot at Sir Dan. Sir Dan blocks several shots, but the shield can’t hold for much longer. As soon as it breaks, Sir Dan takes out another shield, but this time uses it to slide down the volcano (insert Breath of the Wild joke here). As Sir Dan slides down, he is suddenly bombarded by feathers. This attack causes him to look up, where he sees a strange crow creature (you can guess who that is). Barely dodging the feathers, Sir Dan shoots back using a pistol, but misses every shot. He carefully aims, but winds up ramming into a jagged piece of rock, flinging him off of his shield and onto the ground, knocking his head off. Bayonetta lands and turns into human form as Sir Dan puts his head back on. As Bayonetta prepares Undine, flamethrowers, on her feet and Chernobog, a scythe, in her hands, Sir Dan equips the Dragon Armor. Bayonetta dashes forward and blasts Sir Dan with Undine’s heat blasts, but the attack does nothing against his fire resistant armor. Before Bayonetta could try another attack, Sir Dan breathes fire all over her, causing her to flip to the side and attack with Undine again, only this time with a blast of ice, freezing Sir Dan. Bayonetta uses the opportunity to slash all three of Chernobog’s blades continuously. When Sir Dan thaws out, he grabs his a- His axe isn’t in his inventory. HIS AXE ISN’T IN HIS INVENTORY! Panicking, Sir Dan wonders where it got to, only to remember: he accidently left it in the forest where he fought Sparkster. In a rush, Sir Dan takes out a spear. Bayonetta dives into a portal, disappearing. Sir Dan holds his spear tight, waiting for Bayonetta to appear, but is suddenly interrupted when Bayonetta lands behind him, the shockwaves knocking him onto the ground, face up. He tries getting up, but is stunned when he looks up and sees a giant foot that crushes all but his skull. K.O.! As the foot disappears, Bayonetta picks up all that remains of Sir Dan. Sir Dan moans, “Um… Mercy?” Bayonetta removes the Dragon Helmet, summons a giant hand, and gives it Sir Dan’s skull. The hand chucks Sir Dan right into the volcano, ending his (after)life. Bayonetta and Sir Dan’s smashed bones are teleported away. Results This melee's winner is... Bayonetta! Voting Bayonetta must win: 6 Sir Dan must win: 5 Sir Dan must live: 1 Sir Dan must die: 5 Links Follow Bayonetta's journey here. The Grand Multiversal Tournament can be found here.Category:Platinum Games vs. Sony themed one Minute Melees Category:Sony vs. Sega themed One Minute Melees Category:2018